


Through My Window

by daegufairies



Series: Drabble Dump [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Short, Windows - Freeform, draft dump, dump, netherlings, prompt, through my window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegufairies/pseuds/daegufairies
Summary: Some glass shows you your reflection. Some act as portals to other realms. And some even show you what your future holds. But it is very rare to find a shard that is just transparent.An old, edited drabble :)
Series: Drabble Dump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902859
Kudos: 1





	Through My Window

Some glass shows you your reflection. Some act as portals to other realms. And some even show you what your future holds. But it is very rare to find a shard that is just transparent. I have managed to find one of those rare shards, not just a small piece, but four large panes of it. I gently run my fingers across one of the bottom panes, watching the smooth glass fog up every time I release a breath. I seat myself on the cushioned bench that sits directly underneath the large window. All the noise in the room fades into white noise as I focus on the world that sits on the other side of the glass. A faded blue fills the sky with the occasional puff of white, posing as clouds in the sky. The grass is a vibrant green and small patches of fluorescent flowers sprout in random areas.

A shadow casts over the window and myself, causing me to jump slightly. I tense up as I scan the shadows creator, from its feet, up its body and to its face. A man, looking only a few years older than me with styled brown hair and reflective blue eyes. He stands there and stares at me with a cryptic look on his face. I try, yet I cannot pull my eyes off his. I don’t know why, but I place my hand on the window and wait. The man stalks closer to the window until he is less than a meter away. He slowly raises his hand to my level and breaks our eye contact. My gaze lowers to his hand as it moves towards my hand which is pressed up against the glass.

His hand touches the other side of the glass, directly opposite my hand and I can instantly feel the heat radiating off his skin. I gaze back into his blue orbs and barely notice his other hand raise and set itself on the opposite glass pane. His hands slowly glide down to the bottom of the window. His fingers curl underneath the frame and nudge it up slightly. I remove my hand and back up slightly, ending up standing a few steps away from the window. 

The window swiftly slides open, letting a soft breeze flow through. I stare at the stranger before slowly lowering myself to the floor, crossing my legs and leaning away from him. He climbs through the window quickly, almost tripping over his own feet as he crouches on the window seat. He hops off the bench and slowly walks towards me. He kneels down right in front of me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder, as if I was fragile and would break beneath him. He leans in, his face moving fairly close to mine. His breath smells of mint and tickles my nose as he asks a simple question.  
“Megan?” After about ten seconds of dwelling over his light Irish accent and his question, my eyes well up with tears. I throw myself into his arms, feeling him steady himself, then wrap one of his arms around me.  
“N-Nathan-” I choke out, feeling my hot tears glide down my cheeks. His thumb runs along my right cheek, wiping away my fallen tears. He pulls me closer so my left ear is against his chest. I listen to his steady heartbeat to calm myself as he slowly runs his fingers through my dirty blonde hair.

It’s been years, decades since I last saw this beautiful creature. You see, he is not human, he is merely a fairy. A strange, yet beautiful creature whose mind can be as malicious and unfavourable as a selfish mortal. I am not human either. I am a Netherling, one of the most common inhabitants in my realm.

I pull away from his chest, surprising him. I wrap both of my arms around his neck and pull him closer.  
“God, I missed you,” I whisper as our foreheads touch.  
“I missed you too,” he says as I blink slowly.  
“I’m so sorry” he whispers as his lips quickly connect with my nose. 

Excruciating pain screams through my body as a sharp blade lodges itself in my back. I attempt to scream, but all that comes out is a disgusting gargle. A metallic flavour fills my mouth and I instantly know what it is. I look to Nathan who is holding me in his arms with a pained look on his face. He rests a hand on my cheek, staring deeply into my eyes. Thick blood dribbles down my chin as I collapse onto him. A strange draining sensation fills my body, making me feel weaker and weaker as time goes by. Every breath brings more and more pain to my body. It’s becoming harder and harder to stay conscious. I let out a strangled gurgling sound as the blade is pulled out of my body and dropped to the ground with a loud clang.  
“I’m so sorry Megan” A distant voice calls, So close, yet so far away.  
“I love you so much” Then I go numb, no longer feeling pain or the soft breeze against my skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :))


End file.
